


My classmate your classmate, our classmate

by Fraymotiff



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: College AU, Its ongoing, M/M, Multi, and a bit of saimota orf sorts??, but oumota main game, o so its like, oumota endgame but theres a love triangle of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraymotiff/pseuds/Fraymotiff
Summary: He felt someone come closer. The chair next to him shifted with a sharp noise.A stranger sat by his side. He had dark purple hair to his shoulders, wore a checkered scarf and purple hoodie. He looked at the opposite direction.Kaito averted his gaze from the clouds carefully and studied the stranger, that tapped his fingers, seeming distracted.He was very pale, and small, probably stood way shorter than himself he thought.“Don’t you know it’s rude to stare?” The stranger said, in an asserting tone, now their eyes meeting.---Kokichi Ouma and Kaito momota start to share a college class together, that sparks some sort of connection between them.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 22





	My classmate your classmate, our classmate

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so! Started a new series oof (I'm not going to abandon the previous one tho).  
> You know the drill, English is not my first language!  
> This was a prompt from my friend that we are sort of brewing together, its fun!

8:30AM sharp, Kaito was inside the classroom, sitting by the window, one of his favorite spots in a classroom, he just liked to gaze at the sky once in a while in case classes got too boring. The class hadn’t yet started, but he was lost staring at how the clouds shifted with the wind and it’s forms dancing around the sunlight. Sky was so vast, he thought.  
He felt someone come closer. The chair next to him shifted with a sharp noise.  
A stranger sat by his side. He had dark purple hair to his shoulders, wore a checkered scarf and purple hoodie. He looked at the opposite direction.  
Kaito averted his gaze from the clouds carefully and studied the stranger, that tapped his fingers, seeming distracted.  
He was very pale, and small, probably stood way shorter than himself he thought.  
“Don’t you know it’s rude to stare?” The stranger said, in an asserting tone, now their eyes meeting.  
“Oh, my bad..”Kaito said, caught off guard.  
The stranger grinned.  
“My name is Kokichi Ouma, I don’t think we have had any classes together yet, hm?”  
“Yeah, I don’t think so. I’m Kaito, Kaito Momota!” he said, reaching out a hand to be shaken.  
Ouma looked at the hand for a second, as if he was studying Momota, then, shook it.  
“Pleasure to meet you.”  
“What’s your major?” Momota asked.  
“Oh, it's Visual arts” he placed a hand on his chin, seemed distracted from the conversation, but still gazing at Momota softly.” What about you?”  
“Well, I’m just working my way to get to space!”  
“That doesn’t answer my question at all.” Ouma was now staring at him more intensely now.  
“Uh, well-” Momota kind of flinched, but was interrupted by the teacher who started class.  
\----  
Class ends, all the students part ways, Ouma lifts from his chair, but as he is ready to part ways he is caught up by Momota’s words.  
“Hey, so, Ouma right? Me and my friends are holding a little gathering for the beginning of the semester, wanna join in?” Momota said with a grin and raising a hand under his neck.  
“Oh” Ouma seemed to be caught off guard by the invitation, but that only lasted a second, when his expression and voice flashed to a more cocky tone. “I will have to decline this one, mister… hmmm, what was it even? Momota? I have better things to be doing with my time, but! Maybe next time!” And with that, Ouma left, leaving Kaito disconcerted, as he put his arm down and deflated the smile.  
Momota waited as Ouma left the classroom, then gathered his things and left the room, joining the hall full of people, losing sight of the plum haired classmate.  
“Geez, weird dude…” Kaito muttered to himself as he walked down the corridor.  
“Kaito!” Kaede said, raising her hand.  
“Oh! Kaede, hey!”  
“So, how was your first class?” Kaito said to Kaede.  
“Oh you know, just giving out an idea of what the semester will be in general, nothing too exciting, what about yours?”  
“Hmm, well, i met this dude, Kokichi Ouma, have you known him?”  
Kaede hummed to herself as she thought about the name.  
“He has plum colored hair and is very pale, short too… ”  
“Oh! Yes, I think so, If it’s who I think it is, we have had one class together last semester, I tried to befriend him but…“ she moved her index to her chin” He was very strange, not very nice too.”  
“Oh, then… It’s probably him, i tried to befriend him but he was sort of a dick.”  
“Oh don’t be so rude and quick judging! Maybe he was just in a bad day when we talked to him!”  
“Yeah yeah, maybe.” She said shaking his head.  
“I have some time until next class, want to see if anyone else is free? We could take a trip to the cafeteria!”  
“Oh, good idea, i'll be following you.” Kaito said, looking around the crowd, with the hopes he’s see the stranger he just met again.

When Kaito arrived at the cafeteria, very behind from Kaede, he arrived upon her Shuichi and Maki sharing a table.  
Kaito grinned at the sight of his friends and quickened up his footsteps to meet them.  
He sat on Maki’s side, giving her a little shoulder tap, which Maki responded with an intense stare, no words.  
“Oh Kaito, you finally arrived! I was telling Shuichi about how my teacher just made me want to sleep the entire time! Right Shuichi?”  
“Oh, uh yeah, mine wasn’t the most energetic either…” Shuichi responded, looking shyly at Kaede.  
“I would kill mine if i could.” said Maki, taking a sip of her coffee, and giving a brief smile.  
“What about yours Kaito?”  
“Oh she was nice.” he said looking around the cafeteria.  
“But, have you guys met this dude?”  
“Who?” Shuichi indaged.  
“This Kokichi Ouma guy…”  
Kaede giggled.  
“You're really into this guy huh?” she said.  
“Huh? No i just want to befriend everyone! I’m Kaito Momota and the world is my friend!  
“Yeahhh, right” Kaede said giggling again playfully.  
“Shush” Kaito responded  
“Hm, yeah, him…” Shuichi said, looking down and fidgeting with his hat “I have had some classes with him, he is…”  
“The biggest asshole in the universe” Maki said, as if precipitating Shuichi.  
“Come on guys! Let’s not be harsh about someone we barely know…” Kaede reprimanded.  
“Well I knew him, he’s a pest, don’t waste your time on him.”Maki said unceremoniously.  
“Yeah Kaito, he’s like… weird.” Shuichi said, after Maki abruptly cut him.  
“I see…” Kaito said looking at his hands.  
He didn’t want to give up on him, because… He wanted to be friends with him! And he would see by himself if he was really that bad, i mean, Maki was pretty harsh on judgement and Shuichi… Well maybe Shuichi just didn’t get him, right? Right! That is exactly it, and, maybe, he didn’t accept his invitation because he was busy, and maybe he was so harsh because he might not be very good with words either, yeah! Perfect! That must be exactly i-  
“Earth to Kaito.” Said Kaede, resting her face on her hand.  
“Huh?” Kaito responded.  
Maki snaped her fingers in front of Kaito’s face.  
“Hey.” She said.  
“Oh, Maki roll, Kaede, i was just thinking about all the books i need to gather for next class, you know, lot’s of things to think about in this new semester huh?  
“Oh yeah! I need to go after a lot of books too, maybe we could do a trip to the library together” Shuichi said, giving a last sip on his coffee.  
Kaito gave a last look around the cafeteria and left along Shuichi.

And so, he spent the rest of the day hoping he’d meet the new classmate in another class once more, or maybe in the halls, or the library, but no, tough luck.  
The sunset arrived and he was on his way to the common room of the building his dorm was located, where the beginning of semester meeting would take place when he saw him.  
Kaito at first, doubted his sight. But he was almost sure it was him, but with a ponytail, in the other side of the hall.  
Kokichi turned his head.  
Their eyes met.  
Kaito lifted his hand and waved at him.  
Kokichi just stared.  
Kaito started to go to his encounter but because he was being sort of clumsy with it, he ran into Maki.  
“Watch it.” She said, gripping his arm.  
“Oh, Maki roll, i’m sorry, but i was going to-” Kaito looked at the spot, Kokichi was gone.  
“Going to?”  
“Oh, nevermind… I just, thought i saw someone.”  
“I see.” she said going back to her route.  
Kaito looked at the spot again. Yeah he wasn’t there anymore.  
“Are you coming or not.” said Maki.  
“Oh yeah, I am.” he said, following her. 

Kaito took a sip of his mixed drink, he did not really know what was in it, vodka for sure but the rest was a mystery. Miu stared at him as if waiting for a review of the drink she just had handed him  
“So?” se inquired.  
“Oh it’s good.” he yelled above the music  
“Ugh! Of course it is!” She said yelling, turning her back at him and mixing more of the drink  
Kaito was confused at her response. Maybe she just wanted a praise on her appearance instead of the drink, he thought.  
He walked towards Shuichi and Maki, who were sitting at the sofa.  
Shuichi shifted the cup in his hand as he muttered something about how strong that drink was.  
“Don’t drink too much of it then.” Maki said, glaring at the lanky boy.  
“Oh Maki Roll, don’t take the fun of the party for him! A little bit of alcohol always will get things going better!” Kaito said patting at Shuichi’s back.  
Shuichi hummed, looking at the half full cup.  
Maki glared at Kaito, as if saying, “Just shut up.”  
Shuichi took another sip.  
“That’s my boy!” He gave another tap on Shuichi’s back, who blushed.  
“Maybe that is what i need, i’m going to admit, i am very stressed with the beginning of semester…”  
“Already? You can’t be so anxious about everything, Shuichi!  
“It’s just so many books and topics we need to go over…” Shuichi then paused and looked a his cup, then downed the entire thing like a shot.  
“Hey! Be careful!” Maki said alarmed.  
“No, Kaito’s right, i can’t be anxious about everything, also, this is a party! I need to feel better about myself!  
“Atta boy!” Kaito exclaimed, meanwhile Maki seemed very worried.  
Kaede approached them.  
“Hey guys, do you wanna join the dance? It’s so fun and all you guys do is stay in this sofa!”  
Kaede pulled Maki by her hand, who paralyzed for a moment, but obliged.  
Shuichi jumped out of the sofa with his newfound energy and Kaito followed them.

At that point, Kaito was sure shuichi was really damn drunk. He was losing his mind doing the weirdest dances and almost falling on people. Kaito was fast enough to catch him before every time he would almost fall on his butt.  
“Hey shuichi you sure you’re alright?” Kaede inquired.  
“Yeah hahah i’m just, i’m fine” I feel awesome!”  
Maki looked concerned at Shuichi, then stared at Kaito.  
“Uh, hey Shuichi maybe it’s time to call it a night, what do you think?” Kaito said, under Maki’s pressure.  
“N-no! The night just started! I’m having so much fun! I’m, I’m… I’m so dizzy.” He said falling back, but Kaito was fast enough to grab him.  
“Wow shuichi… I think that is enough party for you.” Kaede said, in a concerned tone.  
“I’m taking you back to our dorm now-”  
He saw something in the corner of his eye. Could it be?  
He turned his head quickly. It was him? He wasn’t entirely sure but…  
“Hey Maki, could you take Shuichi to my dorm?”  
“What?” She said, in a serious but surprise tone.  
“Yeah i realized i really need to go to the bathroom, so, uh, could you take him?  
“I-”  
“Here’s the key!” He handed the drunk shuichi to Maki along with the key.  
Maki exhaled through her nose, annoyed with Kaito’s attitude, but obliged and held onto Shuichi and guided his way to the dorm, giving Kaito a last death stare as she left.  
Kaito felt a little bad but! He was in good hands and he would be okay, right?  
He then turned his head again and… Dammit! He wasn’t there again! Did his eyes betray him?  
He around some more, and decided to look for him, maybe ask people? He wasn't sure… Oh but there is someone who probably saw everyone in that party!  
He moved towards the improvised bar island.  
“Hey, Miu!” he yelled over the music.  
“Looking for more alcohol to see if your dick will finally work to fuck someone?”  
“What? No! I wanna know if you saw a certain person!”  
“A certain person? What do you take me for? A Information post?”  
Kaito groaned, Miu was impossible, but he continued.  
“Do you know someone called Kokichi Ouma?  
“Never heard of him, what? you wanna take the alcohol to make your dick stop getting flaccid so you can ram him? Here, take your drink”  
Kaito sighed.  
“Thanks Miu.”  
“Hah! This nasty bitch doesn’t ever serve to be a good bartender!”  
That voice.  
Kaito turned his head.  
“Ouma?”  
There he was. So his eyes did not deceive him after all!  
He now had his hair down, wore one rainbow shaped earring in one ear and flashy clothes, with checkered rainbow patterned scarf, black clothes and colorful bracelets on his arms, contrasting with the pale skin.  
“Yeah? Who else.” He said, sipping his drink and rolling his eyes.  
“ I thought you had better things to be doing…? How did you know-”  
“Ugh, i have my contacts you know! Also this isn’t a very private thing you know? Almost the entire building knows…”  
“Oh i see…”  
“I’m glad you're not with your stupid group anymore.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, they’re really annoying.”  
“Have you been observing me?”  
“Hah? Me? Of course not, i just happened to see you with them.  
Kaito hummed in response.  
“Are you in a bad day or something? First you’re rude with me in the morning, and then Miu and now my friends…”  
Ouma laughed.  
“Why are you so worried about my day? and plus i didn’t say anything that bad you’re just sensitive…” Ouma said playing with the straw of his drink.  
Kaito felt himself get a bit annoyed, maybe the guy was an asshole after all, but he still didn’t want to be so sure about that.  
Ouma shifted closer to Kaito.  
“Hey you wanna have some real fun?”  
“Huh?” Kaito said, confused.  
“Oh you know, like, hook up. I’m bored anyways.” Ouma said sipping on his straw.  
“What? What are you talking about????” Kaito responded, alarmed.  
“I mean kiss idiot! Oh my god you really don’t have anything in your head.”  
“What? No of course i don't want-”  
“Whatever” Ouma said, shrugging, and leaving.  
“W-Wait” But Ouma didn’t turn back.

What the hell just happened?, Kaito thought to himself. He was alarmed, more than he should probably, but he was. He didn’t plan on hooking up with Ouma but he wanted to at least have talked better with him…?  
He decided he wasn’t going after him that night though.


End file.
